


who you gonna call?

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, ffxv halloween, ghost!prompto, its a lot happier than you think, references to death (cos promptos a ghost) and a lil bit of violence, use of ouija board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Noctis steps up from his chair, and Ignis is grabbing for his arm before he can step any closer. Prompto, or Noctis thinks its Prompto, is sitting cross legged, floating a foot above the island bench that Ignis fell in love with, and he’s staring at Noctis. He looks a few years younger than him, maybe twenty at best, and there’s a tilt to his head.“You guys aren't screaming?”orthe boys buy a house, and get more than they bargained for.





	who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of ffxv halloween week! combining the ghost and haunted house themes. theres mentions of murder, in regards to Prompto being a ghost, so keep it in mind!
> 
> also, happy bday to my sweet boy prompto who i love.
> 
> make sure to check out sanj's work at @kidgrayson on twitter, and pumpkinsoldier here on AO3!

Noctis, Ignis and Gladio save for a full year to get a house of their own. Gladio takes extra shifts at the nightclub, only really having a day or two off a month, and Ignis is about the same at the cafe. Noctis does the best he can, but between his back injury and chronic fatigue he can only work so much. But they get there, and they manage to get half of the house paid off and a few months worth of the mortgage.

Its an average sized home, three bedrooms and enough space for the three of them. It was a little  _ too  _ cheap, enough to make them suspicious, but everything about the house seemed perfect. All the furniture they’d managed to scrape together fits, and the monster sized bed that goes into the master bedroom seems to  _ belong  _ there. 

Having their own home means that no one asks how the three of them fit into a one bedroom apartment, the _looks _they would get. The three of them are comfortable in their relationship, knew what they were getting into, but it doesn't make the way people treat them any easier. At least it's easier to pay the bills with the three of them, and the only thing Noctis has ever wanted was to live with his boyfriends. 

At first, Noctis thinks that he’s imagining things moving, or straight up disappearing. Glasses of water he would swear were right next to him move to the other side of the room, Ignis finding his own glasses in completely different rooms. They ignore it at first, chalking it up to being scatterbrained from moving, but they start to realise things are wrong when their entire kitchen is rearranged after a weekend away. They find the whole  _ house  _ has been changed, and in that moment they start to realise why this place was so cheap.

Ignis isn’t one to believe in ghosts, but Noctis begs him to be part of the ouija ceremony Gladio organised. Noctis thinks that they’re out of options, that there isn't much else to explain everything happening to them.

Ignis, rather helpfully, suggests someone is living in their attic before Gladio forces him to sit. 

“Okay uh, my name is Noctis. This is Gladio, and Ignis, if you can hear us, please use this ouija board. You can use the pointer to tell us things.”

Noctis stutters, hands shaking as he keeps them on the pointer, and despite all the research, he’s still horrified to feel the pointer move to  _ yes. _

He really, really hopes no one is messing with him. 

“Okay. can you spell out your name to us? Anything?”

The pointer moves down to the P, and slowly but surely moves on to R, then an O, and eventually spells out  _ Prompto. _

“Uh, hi Prompto. We don’t wanna bother you too much, but we sorta live here. Did you- Did you live here too?”

There's no movement for a second, and Noctis fears they’ve lost all contact, but he feels his soul leave his body when he hears an audible  _ Yeah  _ from behind him. He doesnt recognise the voice, and Ignis is pale faced in front of him. He moves around, and there's someone  _ floating _ in their kitchen. 

“What the fuck?” 

Gladio sounds like he’s choking, like everything he’s ever known has been taken from him. In a way, it has, because the three of them are probably seeing a ghost right now.

Noctis steps up from his chair, and Ignis is grabbing for his arm before he can step any closer. Prompto, or Noctis  _ thinks  _ its Prompto, is sitting cross legged, floating a foot above the island bench that Ignis fell in love with, and he’s  _ staring  _ at Noctis. He looks a few years younger than him, maybe twenty at best, and there’s a tilt to his head. 

“You guys aren't screaming?”

Prompto sounds almost scared, like he expected them to start running away, throwing holy water and bibles. His eyes seem to light up when they stay in the room, and as much as they’re frozen in shock, Noctis can’t find it in himself to be scared. 

“Holy shit! People normally run at this point? Can you guys hear me?” Noctis barely gets a nod out before Prompto’s talking again, rushing towards them. “Oh my god! It’s been so lonely! All the other people who lived here were assholes, and that real estate agent never tells anyone i’m here”

He’s pouting. A ghost is pouting at Noctis. Prompto is semi translucent, a blue tinge to what could almost be human. If Noctis tries hard, he can see through him, but he focuses more on his face. 

“I know you”

Noctis doesn’t know why he said it out loud, and Ignis’ grip tightens ever so slightly. He thinks that his boyfriend is grabbing him to comfort himself more than anything.

“What?”

Gladio and Prompto talk at the same time, and it makes Prompto burst into laughter. He flips in the air, giggling to himself as he stares at Noctis, upside down now.

“I mean, I only died here a couple years ago. I'd probably be your age if i wasn't, ya know, living impaired. I died in that study upstairs!”

He seems almost excited about it, but Ignis chokes out what's nearly a sob.

“I mean it's all good! I was kinda  _ murdered,  _ but it's all fiiiiiiiine. He went to prison, and my dad sucked anyway, so”

Ignis faints, and Gladio manages to stop him before he hurts himself. Noctis still stares in shock, and Prompto looks confused.

“Oh shit, sorry. It's been a loooooong time since I talked to people. Especially someone living.”

“Jesus christ, you’re Prompto  _ Argentum?” _

Most people in town know the name, know about his dad. Prompto’s body was never found, but everyone knew his face. Noctis went to school with him, and they were two lonely kids who hung out together. Prompto was pulled out before their final year, and Noctis didn't hear a word from him again.

Tentatively, he would say he was a friend. Noctis feels ashamed for not realising sooner, but he’d changed a lot in a few years. Even as a ghost, he looks too skinny. There's bags under his eyes, and the smile that used to be plastered on his face is gone.

“I mean, yeah. I kinda don't remember much from before I died. I haven't found my peace, some shit like that. I think it's just God playing one last cruel joke on me”

There's the faintest hint of a smile, and Ignis slowly comes back to them. He seems a little more collected now, and he readjusts his glasses before he turns to Prompto. 

“Prompto. I think we need to set some ground rules, if we’re to continue living together.”

Business as usual, but there's a hint of a smile there. Prompto honest to God grins at them, and Noctis finds himself smiling back.

* * *

They get used to Prompto being around, and it gets to a point where Noctis can’t remember a time without him. He watches movies with them, and is excited to catch up on the past few years of movies. 

Gladio reads out loud to him, and Prompto likes to close his eyes and  _ listen.  _ He watches Ignis cook, and complains about how it looks so  _ good  _ but he can never eat it. Noctis has to stay home a lot, unable to leave the bed, and Prompto fills the day with chatter when there’s no one else by Noctis’ side. 

He fills a gap in their lives that they didn’t even think was there. Maybe it didn't exist until he showed up, and Noctis easily falls back into the friendship he had with Prompto in highschool. He tries not to feel guilty, feel like he should have chased after Prompto when he disappeared, but Noctis knows you can't change the past. 

He’s just glad he has Prompto now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! for once im ahead of time for a themed week! leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!
> 
> come find me on twitter: @pitiossruins


End file.
